Believed dead
by sevenofmine
Summary: A try of a follow up to "Eine neue Herausforderung" Cherub/5-0 crossover and "Friend or Foe?" NCIS . Summary inside. Until now, it's only the try of making a new story. Jenny is believed dead, but suddenly turns up on Hawaii as contract killer.
1. Chapter 1

**A more-or-less follow up to 'Eine neue Herausforderung' and 'Friend or Foe?'. As the first one was German, here a summary: There's a crime boss on the Island, called Juan Sanchez Fernandet, he has a girlfriend, Julie-Theresa Jones, but she is MI5 undercover agent. She has an identical twin sister, Valentina Riddle who is member of Five-0 team. By the way, in my story, Lori had died. In Friend or Foe?, Theresa Riddle lives in washington DC, is crime boss of DC's underground, has an identical twin, also called Valentina Riddle, who works in the NCIS team and they're Gibbs' daughters.**

**This story is not finished but I dont know if I should write on if nobody here reads it anyway. Therefore all thoughts are until now saved in my head^^**

Chapter 1

"Anything I missed?" Julie-Theresa Jones asked when she entered the headquarters of criminal boss Juan Sánchez Fernández of Hawaii underground. It was an old storage room on the Island, big and in an abandoned industrial area.

"Nothing important," he said and kissed his girlfriend. "Look at this video." He pressed play and Julie watched how thirty armed police officers stormed an old factory. "That were seventy percent of our current drug store," he explained.

"5-0?" she asked.

He nodded. "I hope we can get more information now that your sister returned to them."

"I hope that, too" she answered and looked around when Ed, one of the workers, entered the room. "Hey, I got a new recruit for us," he explained. "She wants to work for us and claims to be a good hit man."

"Why the fuck shall I need a hit man?" Juan asked.

"So that you didn't need to send Julie all the time," Ed proposed.

"Then we would have more nights for us," she whispered into his ear.

"Great. You said it's a woman?" he asked surprised.

"Yep. But she seems to be quite okay."

"I will test her anyway. Send her up."

Ed nodded and returned one minute later with a woman. She wasn't the youngest, estimated around forty _(I'm being kind)_, tall, red-haired. She seemed like a woman who had fought all her life and who was determined to fight further.

"I'm Jenny" she stated.

"And further?" Juan asked.

"Isn't important," she said directly.

"You're a hatchet man?"

"Yes, but don't try to search something about me. You won't find anything."

"Great. I could use one. But I need to test your loyalty" Juan explained.

Ed climbed down the stairs. "Is this gonna be a bitchfight between Julie and Jenny?" one of the drug dealers asked.

"I think so. Julie's very strong and I don't think she likes an older woman take a place here" Ed started.

"It's impossible," Theresa said.

"I know. But it _is_ Jenny Shephard. I sent you a photo," Julie answered and closed the door behind her.

"I killed her with my own hands. I triggered the gun!"

"I know. Are you sure it was Jenny?"

"Hundred percent. But…this night I'll try to hack into NCIS files. Perhaps I'll find something about an operation we don't know about."

"What if you don't find anything?"

"FBI data files aren't _that_ secured either. I think it's gonna be a long night…"

"Thanks, Theresa. I…Juan's coming home."

"I'll call you."

'Julie, listen. I don't want any competition between you and me. You're my boss and you're Juan's girlfriend—'

'It's okay, Jenny. Actually it's you who is my role model?'

'Really?'

'How old are you? You're still a profi killer and still alive. It's a dangerous job we're doing.'

'That's true' the red-haired woman sighed and Julie parked the car. It was dark outside.

'Let's go' she said and the two women stepped out of the car.

They walked over to the big house. They did not even try to be over-silent. Jenny disabled the alarm system within seconds and they entered the building. 'He's sleeping upstairs' Julie said.

'How do you know?' Jenny asked and smiled at her.

Silently, Julie opened the door to the sleeping room where their target was sleeping. 'It's yours' Julie said and let Jenny pass. She was curious if Jenny was really going to kill this politician. But she didn't even hesitate and within minutes they were back in their cars.

Julie's cell rang and she quickly walked out of Juan's hiding place before she took the call. She made sure nobody was in sight and said: 'Yes.'

'Hey, it's Theresa…the one from Washington. Er, there wasn't anything in NCIS or FBI data banks…but I…hacked into some CIA files…'

'You did what?'

'Well, I took the log-in data of CIRay when he had last time used Ziva's computer for a google research and with his nick I could more easy get a password…however, I'll send you some secured files to your laptop.'

'Give me a summary.'

'Well, it seems I was supposed to kill Jenny. Only, that Jenny already had been miles away from the United States those days. Agent Fornell had taken her into a Federal Witness program and the one I killed was a woman with a mask. That's also the reason why Ducky hadn't been allowed to perform the Autopsy himself.'

'But why did Fornell sent her to Hawaii? He knows that I would have recognized her immediately.'

'It seems as if he isn't responsible for that anymore but that CIA took over charge.'

'Great… Then let's see what CIA planned with her.'

'Good luck. And don't tell her anything…at least not yet.'

'Be sure, I won't.'

'Five-0 is here' Julie hisses and hides behind the corner.

'What now?' Jenny asks and they ran along the dark corridor. Another killing was finished but now they had to get out of the house.

Suddenly, someone opened the fire and they ducked down.

'Damn it. That's not 5-0' Jenny said.

'No, it's his dogs' Julie explained. 'His dogs' were the guards of the drug dealer they just killed.

'Watch out' Julie screamed and pushed Jenny out of the way of the bullet. They both fell on the floor and Julie shot two guards with two bullets.

'Wow, thanks' Jenny said surprised. She had thought that Julie, as a female concurrence, would let her be killed immediately.

Julie smiles and they climbed out of the window to escape from the building.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Too much coincidence' Julie decided. She was sitting at home, Juan was at work, and she was talking via video conference with Theresa from Washington. 'You really wanna tell me La Grenouille is alive?'

'You were the one who sent me the picture, Theresa' she said. She called Julie-Theresa with her second name, which she liked more.

'It was so close. I'm glad he and Jenny didn't see each other. She thinks him being dead and I have no idea how he would have reacted.'

'You know what I started thinking about?' Theresa asked. She leaned back, her eyes focused on Julie. Theresa from Washington was an FBI undercover agent, leading DC's underground, very successfully.

'When Jenny and La Grenouille both faked their deaths…'

'La Grenouille could have done it easily. Ducky hadn't performed autopsy. He could have paid the right people. Jenny's operation was a FBI/ CIA-coop without any permission of NCIS. Although it isn't clear why…nobody could have predicted it…they have exchanged the real Jenny with a fake one just in time…'

'But if they knew before…and I mean…it was quite obvious…you really think that?' Julie asked surprised and looked at the wonderful and pretty woman sitting in the other site of the country. She was clothed in a black jeans and a black blouse and made her look so sexy, especially her black, curly hair and pale skin and her very dark eyes.

'I think Caitlin Todd is still alive' Theresa said what she thought.

'Even if it is all right and Fornell and CIA managed to save both Kate and Jenny…wouldn't it have been far too risky to send her here to Hawaii? I mean, Fornell knows that I know how Jenny looks.'

'I think someone in CIA screwed up and didn't notice. It's a coincidence. But if Kate's still alive, he greater problem is: Where's she now?' Theresa asked and her dark black eyes stared down on the girl who could have been her sister. But she wasn't, she was just the girl who had slept with Julie's father, a little secret only they and their sisters knew.

Because Julie, who had recently per coincidence and DNA test found her biological father, was the daughter of one of the most wanted and dangerous crime bosses on the world which made things quite difficult. Therefore Julie hadn't yet told Mac, Dr. McAfferty, head of MI5 sub-unit CHERUB for which Julie worked, the truth. And she just hoped that she'd find a moment to explain before he found out from other sources.

"I think it is time to proof how secure CIA databanks really are," she added and smilingly she quit the video conference. Julie leaned back and thought about it. She needed to find La Grenouille and kill him before Jenny could because this could bring her into trouble.

It was late night and Julie has just found out where La Grenouille was hiding. It was easy to disable the alarm of the building and to enter. She knocked out a few guards before she finally arrived in his sleeping room. She tiptoed inside and pulled out a knife. But suddenly she heard a voice: "Stop it!" Julie turned around and wasn't very surprised to see Jenny.

She came closer and obviously _was_ surprised to recognize Julie. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, actually I wanted to prevent you killing him but it seems I was too late. Now, we don't have much time, so, do you wanna do this?" Julie explained quickly.

"How do you know? What do you know?"

"Everything, ex-director Jenny Shephard," Julie said and her black eyes were staring down on Jenny's face. She was too surprised to say anything but finally took Julie's knife and stabbed it into the sleeping body. Cutting open and he was dead within seconds. 'I'll say I did it," Julie said.

"You don't need to…"

"I do. You're in protection, I don't think CIA would like-"

"How did you find out that?"

"The break-in into the CIA databanks recently…"

"You hacked into CIA databanks?"

"A friend of mine did."

"Fucking hell."

Suddenly they heard a noise.

"I bet this is 5-0," Julie muttered and walked to the staircase. She immediately recognized the shadow of McGarrett. She ran back to Jenny.

"Something tells me you're right," she answered and together they climbed out of the window on the balcony. "And what now?"

"You can't jump, right?"

"Can you?"

Julie nodded.

"Then do so, CIA will get me out of this."

"Oh, I have some friends to get me out of this as well, but nobody should find out who you really are, Jenny."

"And with friends you mean Juan?"

"Actually not…"

"5-0" they heard the voice of Chin banging open the doors.

"He will recognize you as Valentina's sister," Jenny hissed. "I'll get along on my own, now, jump!"

Julie didn't hesitate any longer and jumped down. She rolled off how she'd done hundred times already and ran away from the backyard.

"Did she jump?" Chin asked surprised and looked down from the balcony.

"Must be the advantage of being young," Jenny smiled before the handcuffs were put on.

"It took you some time to get you out, right?" Julie asked Jenny when she got out of investigative custody two days later.

"Yep, Fornell managed all this," she answered. "You know how much I wished I could go back?"

"Why don't you? Why did you pretend your death at all?"

"Well, actually because of LaGrenouille. After he was officially killed, they supposed that his men or his daughter would come after me. So I had to go…"

"LaGrenouille, the real one, is dead now. I think you should try to return," she proposed.

Jenny looked out of the window of the car. "I don't know."

"Jenny…"

"Hm?"

"You never wondered why I didn't tell Juan you were a spy…"

"That's right. I thought you were going to…to torture and kill me personally…"

Julie laughed silently. "Oh no…I could ask Fornell to bring you back to NCIS, you know, my boss is a good friend of his…"

"You're…boss…?"

"I work for a special sub-unit of British Secret Service MI5. I'm sorry but I can't tell you more. My task is it to infiltrate Juan's family, they're big wheels in Mexico and especially in drug trade."

Jenny didn't even manage to form a "what", but her mouth stayed open. "How old are you really?"

"Sixteen."

"And how…?"

"I already said: I can't tell you more…but…wait, I don't think Fornell would let you back to NCIS. But could you imagine to work for a very secret operation inside MI5…?"

"Well…yeah…"

"I could ask my boss, Mac, because we're always short of workers. Well, in this…sub-unit, children are trained to become undercover agents. You could really become a big help," Julie proposed and smiled. Yes, she could really very well imagine Jenny work for CHERUB…


End file.
